La mission de Celestia
by Kaijuu et Akuma
Summary: Ed est envoier en mission avec une petite équipe former de lui,Maes,roy et atention il y a aussi Riza!La mission rera t'elle difficil?ou facile? a vous de voir! Royed! avec du lemon en cours de route...
1. Le départ

**Auteur : Moi !!**

**Couple : heu...Royed!**

**Personnages : Y en a pas qui en a moi!**

**PS :**

**Ce qui est entre ( ) ce sont des p'tits commentaires de moi 3**

**Ce qui est en Italique sont les penser des personnages!**

**Le départ** **(Edward)**

-QUOI!?

Je tenais entre mes mains la feuille que Hughes m'avais donnée. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire de désolation.

-Désolé, mais tu pars demain... À 6:00 pile. C'est le colonel qui me l'a dit, déclara t-il.

Je me résolus à accepter. Puis, je partis du bureau de Mustang (Je précise qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau, le Roy !).Je soupirai en sortant du QG.

-Qu'y a-t-il Nii-san, demandait une voix que je reconnus.

-Je pars en mission...demain matin...

-Mais pourquoi as-tu cette tête Nii-san, demanda-t-il encore.

-À cause de l'équipe avec laquelle je vais partir...regarde par toi même...

Al' prit la feuille et la regarda. Un silence commença à peser dans notre marche. Ce fut Al qu'y le brisa.

-Mais,Nii-san, je vois pas où est le problème,déclara mon petit frère.

-Regarde, je vais devoir être avec Hughes, Hawkeye et...

-Et le Colonel, dit Al' pour finir ma phrase, je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là !

-C'est une mission à trois et je vais être piégé avec lui...

-Allons,nii-san...bon on va faire ta valise !

Je suivis donc Al jusqu'à l'hôtel. Pendant que Al faisait à manger (Ben oui, ils doivent manger D), je faisais ma valise dans le plus grand silence possible. Je mis ma montre, ainsi que d'autres choses. Je soupirai, puis j'allai vers l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre. Mon regard flottait sur la ville. Les lampadaires étaient tous allumés pour laisser certaines personnes pouvoir voir pendant la nuit (C'est pratique!).

-Nii-san, viens manger, déclara Al depuis de la cuisine.

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre à la cuisine. Je me mis en face de lui à table. Le menu de ce soir était des crêpes.

_Il a fait mon repas préféré ! C'est peut-être à cause de mon départ de demain_, pensais-je tout en commençant à manger.

Après un bon repas, j'allai prendre une bonne douche (Faut être propre!).Quand je fus sous l'eau tiède, je pensai un peu à la mission.

_C'est pas si mal...au moins y aura Hughes pour me réconforter...mais pourquoi le Colonel doit venir ? Pour me surveiller ? Pour que ne fasse pas de conneries ? C'était quoi déjà la mission..., _pensais-je encore en me frottant les cheveux. (héhéhé...j'ai pas trouver mieux que les cheveux !)

Après une demi-heure dans la douche, je sortis pour m'habiller. J'entendis alors qu'Al parlait avec quelqu'un. Je m'habillai en vitesse, puis sortis. Je me figeai en voyant que la personne avec qui Al parlait était le Colonel. Celui-ci me vit à son tour que déjà je lui envoyais un regard noir.

-Alors Fullmetal, t'es-tu préparé pour la mission, demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Ouais, mais c'est demain qu'on part, alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

-L'horaire à changer, alors nous devons partir ce soir, répliqua le Colonel avec le même ton sec.

-QUOI!?

-Nii-san, il m'a expliquer pourquoi...ta valise est vers la porte, déclara tristement mon petit frère.

-Viens Fullmetal, Hughes et Hawkeye nous attendent en bas, fit Roy.

Le sale colonel sortit sous mes regards noirs. Je m'approchai d'Al et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Désolé petit frère...

-Ça ne fait rien,nii-san,demain je vais prendre le train pour aller voir Pinako et Winry,déclara Al d'un ton heureux.

-Au moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas !

-Eh Fullmetal, tu viens où on manque le train ?

Je soupirai en envoyant un dernier regard à Al. Puis, je pris d'une main ma valise (Elle est petite sa valise X3).J'ouvris la porte pour arriver face à Roy. À contre coeur je le suivis pour arriver en bas devant une voiture noire. J'allai m'asseoir à l'arrière avec le Colonel (Hawkeye et Hughes sont à l'avant... Riza ne parle pas pour l'instant 3 On va éviter qu'elle sorte son gun trop tôt). Mon regard restait collé aux choses qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Le silence enveloppait la voiture. Ce fut Hughes qui le brisa.

-Alors Edo-kun, pas trop triste de devoir partir maintenant, me demanda-t-il.

-Ben...pourquoi on devait partir ce soir?

-Roy te la pas dit, demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné.

-Non sinon je le saurai !

Roy soupira. Il regardait de son côté dans la vitre. Il laissa la vitre pour me regarder.

-On doit partir maintenant, car ils nous voulaient d'urgence..., expliqua simplement le ténébreux (Ben quoi ? J'écris ce que je veux !) avant de retourner à sa vitre.

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit et retournais à ma vitre à mon tour, pour voir les champs à perte de vue. Le soleil s'était couché laissant toute la place à la lune.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une gare assez éloignée de la ville. J'en sorti accompagné de Mustang, Hawkeye et Hughes. Hawkeye entra la première avec sa valise dans le train, bientôt suivit de moi, Hughes et le Colonel. Nous étions installés dans le premier wagon. Comme à mon habitude, je me mis dans le fond où je regardais par la fenêtre. Riza soupira en voyant tout le monde s'ennuyer.

-Mais pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ? Habituellement vous parlez avec grande joie et là...vous êtes silencieux comme des taupes, déclara Riza en sortant silencieusement son gun (Oh non son gun!).

Hughes tourna la tête vers elle.

-Ben...on est que quatre...si on parle… on pourrait parler de ma belle Élysia, fit Hughes.

Il sorti les photos de sa chère fillette. Il ne parlait que de sa fille à Riza et à Roy. Moi, je passais inaperçu. La conversation dériva sur un autre sujet, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. Peu à peu, je m'endormis contre la vitre. Je n'entendais plus la conversation que les trois autres avaient. Je me plongeais dans les bras de morphé.

**Fin Du premier chapitre!**

**Auteur : Eh oui, c'est coupé ici!**

**Ed : C'est nul...**

**Roy : Allons Ed faut attendre la suite...peu-être qu'il y aura un truc intéressant pour toi !**

**Ed : Comme?**

**Auteur : Du lemon !**

**Ed et Roy : ...**

**Auteur : Ben quoi ?**

**Hughes : Regarder ma belle fille ! Elle est trop mignonne !**

**Auteur, Ed et Roy : Fiche le camp Hughes !**

**Auteur : Bon ben à la prochaine !**

**Hughes : Laissez un r****eviews pour parler de ma belle petite fille adorée !**

**Hawkeye**** : HUGHES (Pointe Hughes avec son gun) ! Arrêtez avec votre fillette car du silence ferait du bien à tout le monde !**

**Auteur : Bon ben à la prochaine !**


	2. Jeu de cartes et nuit de train

**Je tien juste à remerciez Cream-chan d'avoir corriger mon chapitre 1...héhéhé celui là iil est pas corriger!**

**Jeu de cartes et nuit de train(Roy)**

Maes ne parlait que de sa fille quand la conversation se tourna vers autres chose.J'était écoeuré de l'entendre alors je me trouna vers la fenêtre(Il est en face de Edward!).Les paysage passait rapidement sous ces yeux.Ceux ci vagabondèrent jusqu'a un certain petit blound endormi contre la fenêtre.Les deux autres étaient tellement ennuyant qu'il s'était endormit.Il était si mignon quand il dormait.De petites mèches blonde tombait sur son front de temps à autres.

-Eh Roy,fit Maes en me regardant.

-Hein?De quoi?

-Veux tu venir avec moi et Riza chercher de quoi manger?

-Non merci,j'vais rester ici..

-Oki,déclara Riza avant de pousser Maes en dehors de la cabine.

Aumême moment,Edward se réveilla.il s'étira et regarda autour delui.

-Où sont Maes et Riza,demanda t'il sans me regarder.

-Ils sont partient chercher de quoi manger...

-Ah...,fit-il

Edward était encore fatigué.Ces yeux de blé refermaient petit à petit.

-Eh fullmetal tu pourais pas faire autre chose que me dormir en pleine figure?

Ces yeux fatigué me fixèrent un moment avec intérogation.Je sorti un packet de cartes de ma poche.

-On joue au carte?

-Quel jeu,demanda t'il.

-Heu...

Le seul jeu qui me venait en tête était le jeu de strip poker.Mais je me l'enleva aussitot.

-Heu...on joue au lac?

-Mouais...,répondit Edward sur un ton fatigué.

-Vien à coter de moi sinon on va jouer dans le vide!

Il se leva et alla à coter de moi.Je braissait les cartes,puis les étalla sur le banc entre lui et moi.Je pigea cinq cartes et il fit de même.Mon jeu était assé bon.Je leva les yeux avec un regard sadique vers le blondinet.

-Et si on mettait quelques chose pour le gagnant que le perdant serait obliger de faire?

-Hum...d'accord...vous mettez quoi,demandda t'il.

-Hum...toi!Si tu perds je fais ce que je veux de toi!Quand nous serons à Celestia!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent entre la peur et la surprise.

-Heu...moi heu...si vous perdez...vous vous habillerez en fille avec une courte jupe,déclara le plus jeune.

-D'accord!

Et le jeu commença.Dans la plus grande concentration.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Edward suait tellement il avait peur de perdre.Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de carte et ma pille de pairs était six fois plus grande que celle de Edward.Un sourire me vint au visage.

-Si tu veux tu peux déclarer forfait,mais je gagnerais instantannément!

-...merde,me fit'il comme seul réponse.

-Je prend sa pour un oui!Alors tu as perdu!

Edward lanca ces cartes restante sur le bac.Je me mit à ramasse les cartes,mais au même moment Riza et Maes entrèrent dans la cabine.

-Ah non!On a manquer une parti de carte,se plaignit Maes.

-Qui a gagner,demanda Riza avant de s'assir lourdemant face à moi.

-Ben moi!

Maes regarda sur sa montre avant de se relever.

-Bon allez tous le monde va dormir!Moi et Riza on va dormir dans l'autre cabine,déclara t'il

Les deux sortirent pour encore m'abandonner avec ce nabot.Le nabot en question alla sur l'autre banc.Il soupira avant d'appuyer sur un bonton vert.Quand il y toucha,un lit sorti de nul part au dessus de lui et un autre au dessus demoi.Je monta rapidemant dans le mien,puis regarda tranquillement,Edward qui tentait de monter dans le sien.Je soupira puis lui montra ma main droite.

-Aller!J'vais t'aider à monter!

Bisarement,il ne me cria rien et obéïs sagement.Je l'aida à ce hissa,puis le transphèra dans son lit.Je fermis la lumieure et m'installa dans mon lit.Le silence était constament briser par le bruit du train.Je regardait Edward bouger dans son someil.Apres une heure que je ne trouvais pas le someil,le nabot ce réveilla les yeux écarquillé de peur.

-Heu..Roy...je peut dormir avec vous,demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.

-Arf...D'accord...

Je l'entendis bouger,puis aller dans mon lit suspendut.Une chance pour moi,les lits étaient grand et solide.Je sentis la chaleur du corp de mon subordoner entrer dans mes couvertures.Ils se raprocha de moi pour avoir un peu de chaleur humaine.Je ne broncha pas et réussit enfin à m'endormir grace à cet ange qui s'était un peu collé à moi.Je tomba dans un someil comateux.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre!**

**Auteure:je suis fatiguer!**

**Roy:T'es fatiguer quand t'as carrément rien écrit?**

**Ed:Du calme vous deuxm'enpèche détrangler Roy qui se moque de moi**

**Riza:Vous faites encore des conneries?Sort son gun**

**Roy et Ed:Oh non!**

**Riza:Bon tous le monde part dormir!**

**Auteure:Ouais du calme!**

**Riza:Cela est bon pour vous aussi!Me pointe avec son gun**

**Auteure:Heu...D'accordPart en courant pour pas mourir**

**Riza:Si cela vous tante,chers lecteur et lectrices,vous pouvez laisser des reviews que l'auteure sera OBLIGER de répondre!**


End file.
